


Неудачная вылазка

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, PriestSat



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Colour Out of Space - H.P. Lovecraft
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "додайте Бобби Сингера из СПН!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудачная вылазка

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 6 сезона

На оконных стеклах снова заиграли радужные всполохи, от которых кружилась голова и появлялась тошнота, хотелось бежать куда попало, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Трое человек, устроившиеся на полу, зажмурились, непроизвольно хватая друг друга за руки. Со стороны это напоминало сборище религиозной общины. Как только цветовой бред погас, Дин разжал пальцы, с сожалением отпуская руку брата. Сейчас ему как никогда, невзирая на все принципы, хотелось чувствовать прикосновение родного человека. Бобби, в свою очередь, не торопился прерывать контакт с Сэмом, хотя не отличался проявлением нежностей. 

— Сколько еще до рассвета? — хрипло спросил Сингер, безэмоционально посмотрев на парней. Дин мельком взглянул на часы и ответил:

— Сейчас только два ночи. Но я не думаю, что рассвет разгонит эту напасть.

— Знаете, лишний раз убеждаюсь — вы идиоты! — сообщил Бобби, однако измотанный вид и покрасневшие, опухшие веки ясно давали понять — старик не в силах скандалить. Старший Винчестер тяжело поднялся и подошел к одному из четырех окон, в очередной раз стараясь рассмотреть происходящее во дворе. 

Там росло несколько старых яблонь и вишневых деревьев. В самый разгар лета на них не было ни единого листика, голые ветви раскачивались, как от сильнейшего ветра. Но при этом воздух оставался застойным и пропитанным отвратительным запахом гнили. Почва под деревьями была усыпана ровным слоем листвы, покрытой белесой плесенью. Плесень очень медленно ползла, подбираясь к фургону, в котором приехали охотники. 

Троица вот уже который час сидела в полуразвалившемся деревенском доме, окруженном непонятным призрачным свечением. Светилось все вокруг, в воздухе виднелись танцующие сверкающие частицы, похожие на блестки. В это жуткое место Винчестеров и Сингера занесло по чистой случайности, точнее, из-за слухов. Сэм прочитал о Сияющей Пустоши на каком-то форуме охотников-любителей за паранормальными явлениями. Местность находилась в двадцати милях от Салема, округ Эссекс, штат Массачусетс. Сообщение от некоего Пирса гласило, что на Пустоши издавна происходит нечто странное и непотребное. Те, кто проезжали мимо, видели обширную территорию с черной, словно обгорелой землей, посреди которой располагался дом, две хозяйственные постройки, жалкий сад и колодец. Смельчаки, желавшие увидеть все поближе, были обращены в позорное бегство мертвой тишиной, отсутствием всего живого и, главное, мерзким свечением в глубине колодца, куда исследователи по глупости заглядывали. Жители окрестных хуторов старались не приближаться к Пустоши, отказываясь общаться на эту тему даже за крупное вознаграждение. Пустошь росла, об этом свидетельствовали кривые вехи, торчавшие из сухой земли. Некогда эти земли принадлежали большому семейству Гарднеров, но ни одного живого потомка не удалось найти. Власти штата не рвались прибрать к рукам территорию, на которой невесть что творилось. 

Все делали вид, что не происходит ничего экстраординарного.

Сначала Дин отмахнулся от брата, но, просмотрев фотографии, неожиданно загорелся идеей поехать в гиблое место. Бобби присоединился к экспедиции в самый последний момент, подкинув Дину идею взять с собой ангела. Но результат получился непредсказуемым.

Сначала Кастиэль вежливо отнекивался, ничем не объяснив свой отказ. Но, как показалось Дину, в глазах ангела промелькнул незнакомый до этого момента страх. Кастиэль сказал, что не советует появляться на Пустоши ни под каким предлогом. Дин запальчиво ответил: «Кишка тонка? Страшно?» Кастиэль начал отговаривать Дина от поездки, по-прежнему не пускаясь в подробные объяснения. Когда Винчестер прижал его к стене гаража в буквальном смысле этого слова, Кастиэль что-то прошептал, почти втискиваясь губами в ухо Дина. Вид у него был не встревоженным, а скорее испуганным. Но, как того и следовало ожидать, Дин посмеялся над ангелом и ушел в дом. Кастиэль последовал за ним, умоляя не ездить на Пустошь. Это явное унижение с его стороны было неприятно для Сэма и Бобби, поэтому Сингер сразу притворился крепко спящим якобы после ударной порции виски. Сэм только поднял брови: в последнее время Дин и Кастиэль то и дело выясняли отношения. 

Раздосадованный Дин проверял оружие в фургоне Бобби, швырял сумки и, не стесняясь в выражениях, комментировал поведение «пернатого засранца». Сэм украдкой позвал Габриэля. Но, видать, тот затаился после гулянки в отеле, которую устроили древние боги. Или действительно погиб... От этой мысли Сэму становилось не по себе, почему-то начинало щемить в груди и появлялось чувство обреченности. Ведь на самом деле он не знал, кого убил Люцифер: настоящего Габриэля или его двойника. Архангел никогда не откровенничал с Сэмом, оставаясь неизменной загадкой. 

На вылазку младший Винчестер ехал с самыми дурными предчувствиями. Память услужливо подкинула сцену: Дин пьет пиво, прислонившись к холодильнику, перед ним стоит Кастиэль, взъерошенный как никогда, и бубнит одно и то же: «Дин, там нельзя никому появляться. Даже ангелам, а людям — и подавно».

«Сколько это будет длиться? — не выдержал Дин, со стуком ставя бутылку на стол. — Кас, или помогай, или вали отсюда». Кастиэль выбрал последнее.

***

Дин подогнал фургон к дому. Сухая почва под ногами слегка пружинила, как хорошо вспушенная земля на пашне. Следы почти мгновенно исчезали. Дин обратился к Сэму, но почти сразу умолк: ему показалось, что он говорит в подушку. Бобби отправился осматривать колодец, сложенный из грубо отесанных камней, братья обошли дом, заглянули в сараи.

— Что такое? — Сэм обеспокоенно заметил, как брат ковыряется в ушах. 

— Не могу понять, — пробурчал Дин, хлопая ладонью по голове. — Я словно в воде. 

Счетчик молчал. 

— Тут явно не все в порядке, однако нет никаких признаков сверхъестественного, — озадачился Сэм. — А что делает Бобби? Ни черта не слышно.

Они столкнулись с Бобби, когда тот торопился к ним навстречу.

— Надо валить отсюда! — крикнул он, хотя о степени громкости голоса можно было судить лишь по выразительной мимике. Но никто никуда не свалил, потому что едва охотники попытались уехать, все пространство вокруг машины залило буйством красок. Воздух дрожал и переливался оттенками всех цветов. Это было похоже на ангельский свет, но от ангельского света не хотелось немедленно сдохнуть, голову не стягивали раскаленные обручи и легкие не кололи ледяные иглы. Пришлось в спешном порядке прятаться в доме. Там наваждение вроде бы отступило.

Дин еще раз посмотрел во двор, заметив закономерность — цветовые вспышки начинались тогда, когда охотники хотели покинуть дом или приближались к окнам.

— И что дальше? — Бобби без особой надежды проверил мобильник. Ноль сигнала. — Пора звать Каса на помощь.

Со стороны Дина послышался презрительный возглас, в доме все звучало как обычно. Бобби перевел вопросительный взгляд на Сэма.

— У них небольшое разногласие, — поспешил ответил тот. — Не спрашивай о причинах, тебе они не понравятся. Поверь на слово.

Сингер с недоумением уставился на Дина, который старательно прятал глаза от старого охотника. Такие намеки и недомолвки раздразнили его, поэтому он попер буром на старшего Винчестера:

— Так, объяснения будут? Или позовешь Каса?

— Как я его позову? — агрессивно отозвался Дин. В сине-зеленых отблесках его лицо было похоже на лицо мертвеца не первой свежести. — Забыл, что он поставил нам на ребра знаки? Вот у тебя нет таких отметин, ты его и зови.

— Кас не слушает никого, кроме тебя. — Сэм видел, что Дин колеблется. — Вдобавок он знает, куда мы отправились. 

— Не надо! — воскликнул Дин. — Не хочу слышать о нем!

— Нет времени на детский сад! — сурово прикрикнул на него Бобби. — Зови Каса немедленно!

— Ладно, но я предупреждал. — Дин встал посреди комнаты, задрал голову вверх и пафосно произнес: «Молюсь и взываю к ангелу Кастиэлю! Прости за то, не знаю за что, выручи нас, прошу!» Он повторил это несколько раз, пока раздраженный Бобби не велел ему заткнуться.

— Дааа, видно, ты ему хорошо соли на хвост насыпал, — сказал он, осуждающе качая головой. — Много ума было? Ангелами разбрасываешься, как ненужным хламом?

Дину не нравились упреки Бобби, но ответить было нечего. Поэтому он крепко стиснул зубы и отвернулся. 

Всем хотелось есть, пить и спать, из охотников будто вытекала жизнь, оставляя горький осадок сожалений непонятно о чем. Бобби абсолютно не нравился такой осадок на душе, поэтому он подумал, что наступил крайний случай. Он вышел в соседнюю комнату — ни Сэм, ни Дин не поинтересовались для чего — и нарисовал собственной кровью знаки для вызова Кроули. У него не было под рукой никаких магических средств, чтобы усилить вызов, но Бобби надеялся, что тот проклятый поцелуй сработает лучше всех корней или костей. Или, быть может, Кроули захочет помочь тому, у кого забрал душу.

Шли минуты, от периодических всполохов Бобби тошнило, как не тошнило от самого паршивого самогона. Кроули не появлялся. 

— Сволочь, — прошипел Бобби, чувствуя себя идиотом. — Скотина! Ты посмотри, его еще уговаривать надо! Сволочь!

— Повторяешься, пупсик, — голос Кроули заставил Бобби добавить к предыдущим словам весьма изощренное ругательство. — Фу, как некрасиво! А что тут у нас такое?

Кроули выглянул в окно и поморщился.

— Какая гадость, мой сладкий. — Он щелкнул пальцами, и ветхая дверь захлопнулась. — Они там заняты. Выживают.

Он подошел вплотную к Бобби и, взяв его за руку, осмотрел свежий порез на ладони.

— Совсем себя не щадишь. — Кроули покачал головой. — Ну и зачем, изволь объяснить, ты сюда приехал? Эту мерзость никому не одолеть, знаешь ли. Ее ангелы боятся. Быть может, Бог когда-нибудь разберется с этим радужным безумием.

Он поднес руку Бобби к своим губам и слизал кровь.

— Вкусно, спасибо. Ну, как мне кажется, тебе и твоим детишкам не терпится отсюда убраться. 

— Догадливый. — Бобби вырвал свою руку из пальцев Кроули. — Язык-то спрячь. 

— Моя прелесть. — Кроуи не обиделся. — Страстный и грубый. Ах, я весь горю, детка. Но вернемся к нашей проблеме. Бери своих парней, идем к фургону. Там у тебя, уверен, много полезных вещиц, с которыми тебе явно не хочется расставаться. 

Дин не сразу понял, что ему говорит Бобби. Сэму пришлось тащить его на себе, идя следом за старым охотником. Братья не видели Кроули, который шествовал впереди всех. По мановению его руки образовался темный коридор от дверей дома до фургона.

— Быстрее, сердце мое! — крикнул он. — Красная дорожка не долго продержится!

Братья ввалились в фургон, Бобби сел за руль, а Кроули плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье. «Все в сборе? — спросил он. — Замечательно».

***

— Кто нас спас? — раз в десятый переспрашивал Дин, сидя на диване. Он усердно лечился холодным пивом. Бобби безуспешно притворялся, что читает.

— Кроули. Нас спас Кроули, — Сэм посчитал своим долгом вмешаться. — Ты отлично слышал.

— Слышал, но никак не могу уяснить, как он смог там появиться. — Дин сделал большой глоток. — Кас не смог, а этот — смог! За какие такие заслуги нас спасает сам Кроули?

Бобби крепко стиснул зубы и удалился в свою комнату, нарочито громко хлопнув дверью.

— Итак, свет моих очей, на чем мы остановились? — Кроули лежал на кровати, масляно улыбаясь.

— Обувь сними, — буркнул Бобби. — И не валяйся на моей постели в грязной одежде.

— Это ты намекаешь, чтобы я разделся?

Бобби достал из шкафчика припрятанную бутылку дорогого виски.

— Я не намекаю. — Он протянул Кроули стакан. — Сначала нужно выпить, я устал.

— Дин как заноза в заднице. Все-то ему нужно знать, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Значит, тебя можно приручить.

— Я тебе должен за спасение. — Бобби снял кепку и провел рукой по волосам.

— Нет-нет, никаких долгов. Только по доброй воле и с удовольствием. Ты одичал, Бобби Сингер. — Кроули вернул кепку на место. — А я тороплю события. Давай сначала выпьем, а потом я приглашу тебя на свидание.

— Значит, я тебе ничего не должен. Это слово Кроули? — спросил Бобби. — Точно?

— Слово Кроули. 

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Бобби. — Давай, пей. Виски как раз тот, как ты любишь.

— В среду в шесть часов вечера? — Кроули отсалютовал ему стаканом.

— В пятницу в восемь вечера, — ворчливо возразил Бобби. — И чтобы никаких фокусов, понял?


End file.
